


Intensity

by SoulSurgeon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurgeon/pseuds/SoulSurgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate had something to tell Violet, but it may not be what she expected. One-shot. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensity

He paced back and forth in the darkness. The anger he felt was so overwhelming that he was unable to control his emotions, so he took it out in the only place that made him feel safe. Violet's bedroom. The room was completely trashed as her personal items fell victim to his rage, torn and thrown around callously, while he screamed to release his frustration from what he just witnessed. They were trying to take her away.

Tears burned his eyes as he let out a frustrating yell, not caring if anyone in the house heard him. He finished his tantrum by shoving all of Violet's belongings off her desk with one final swipe of his arm. Tate looked up at himself in the mirror, as a thought crept into his mind. His face contorted into a malicious grin as he understood what he had to do to prevent something like this from happening again.

He was going to tell her the truth.

Tate sat patiently amidst the shattered remains of Violet's possessions, anxiously awaiting her return. As if on cue, Violet appeared, as she came bursting through the door. It was apparent that she was distraught with tears of betrayal coating her face. She collapsed on her bed while screaming into her pillow, not even bothering to notice the disaster that occurred there earlier. She was deeply upset, and Tate was enjoying watching her misery as he stood looking down at her from the foot of the bed.

Violet felt a presence next to her and suddenly jumped up to see who had joined her in her room. When she saw it was Tate, she instantly felt a sense of relief in her chest, and ran up to stand next to him.

"Tate…" she whispered.

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him with all her might as she cried into his shoulder. It was unfair. Her parents didn't understand how their problems were affecting her, and her mother tried to take her out of the house again. For once, she wished that everyone could just leave her alone, and pay attention to what she wanted. This whole charade of leaving and coming back to the house was getting tiresome, but she could always depend on Tate to be there for her. At least Tate understood how she felt, and she always enjoyed his company. At least she could actually feel that Tate truly loved her, and for that, she wanted to be with him, always. Maybe even forever.

Unfortunately, Tate did not return her embrace. Violet stepped back confused and searched his face for any hint as to why he wasn't acting like his usual self. Tate stared at her as if he were devoid of all emotion, but Violet wasn't having it. Not now. She shoved his chest roughly which caused him to stumble back a bit.

"What the hell is your problem, Tate!? Why are you acting like this? And what the hell happened to my room?" She fumed, finally noticing how her room was in shambles, all thanks to Tate's psychotic episode. She turned away, her back facing him, and Tate sprang into action at the opportunity he waited this entire time for. He was going to take her.

Tate pulled Violet into a violent kiss. He crushed her lips with his, while she struggled helplessly against him, as she flailed her arms and tried to beat him off her in fits of anger and shock. He bit her lower lip slightly and licked it with his tongue, demanding entry into her mouth, but she wouldn't allow it. She continued to struggle since she was unable to breathe, so Tate let go for a split second as Violet broke the kiss to regain her breathing. She glared at him, upset that he took advantage of her in her most vulnerable moment.

"You're sick!" She spat, while wiping her mouth harshly.

"I want you out of here! Get the hell out! I don't want to see you again!"

Rather than listen to her demands, Tate considered it more of an invitation. He slowly sauntered up to her as he cornered her against the wall. He placed two hands next to her head and leaned in, almost closing the gap between their lips.

"I'll show them. I'll show them all. I'll show them what happens when they try to take you away from me." He seethed.

Violet shuddered as he spoke. She could see the intensity in his eyes, and knew he wasn't kidding. Even though she could tell he was upset, she couldn't help but see another side of him. A side of him that she'd never seen before. His voice was so demanding and yet full of hunger at the same time. Violet decided she was going to test this "new side" of Tate the only way she could think of. For once, she was going to act out how she really felt.

Violet grabbed his head and forced his face onto hers. Tate was caught off guard but returned the act by roughly hoisting her up against the wall so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Tate licked her lips, once again begging for entry. Violet complied and parted her lips, eager to feel his tongue fill her mouth completely. His tongue darted inside, and found hers rather easily. Their tongues danced together as he took advantage to feel every crevice and relish in the taste that was her. She was his Violet. And her mouth and body belonged to him.

Tate suddenly picked her up and carelessly tossed her onto the bed, straddling her. He started kissing her again and trailing from her mouth to her chin, planting kisses tenderly down her neck and onto her chest, while expertly un-buttoning her blouse. Violet closed her eyes and moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of his lips against her hot flesh. He ripped open her blouse and reached his hands under her bra to squeeze her breasts. Violet gasped and arched her back, as he tenderly rolled her hardening nipples in between his fingers. Tate leaned in and covered her mouth with his, passionately kissing her, as she moaned in his mouth. He kissed all the way down to the crook of her neck, biting her hard. Violet yelped, not expecting him to find a sweet spot so suddenly. He continued biting and sucking harshly, making sure to leave a large hickey on her neck. He wanted to make marks all over her body.

Violet reached in between his legs to feel for any sign of arousal. She was upset before when he wasn't able to perform at the beach, so she wanted to make sure that they would be able to have each other this time. She cupped his package gently, and in response, felt Tate hardening against her touch. Excited, she pressed her pelvis against his and started to rub against him. Tate groaned into her neck, and began to grind against her hot mound. Violet was pressing furiously against his cock, and felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. She pressed harder into his pelvis, using her arms to pull him closer, as she came close to achieving her orgasm.

"Oh God, Tate, I'm gonna…" She trailed off, but before she could climax, Tate broke apart from their embrace, and frantically undid his jeans. Violet whined in protest, since her orgasm had been delayed. Tate took out his throbbing cock and began to enticingly rub it up and down in front of her.

"Take your pants off." He commanded. Violet stared, entranced at how big Tate really was, and nervously unbuttoned her pants and took off her panties, discarding them on the floor. She instinctively tried to cover herself, but Tate grabbed her hands before she could.

"No, don't. I want to see you." He whispered. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. He looked into her eyes as he gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "You're beautiful." He breathed.

She smiled at him as he gave a quick peck on her lips before pushing her down gently on the bed. He positioned himself at her entrance, while gently raking his nails on the top of her thighs.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I want you, Tate." She grinned up at him, lustfully.

Tate smiled back as he softly dragged his fingers down her midline. He let his fingers fall along the sides of her slender figure, admiring her form. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes. Violet tilted her head back, as goosebumps formed in the places where his fingers touched her. She moaned softly, pleading for him to stop his teasing since she was quickly losing her patience.

"Please, Tate. I need you. Please…"

Tate chuckled softly and placed his tip on her clit, rubbing himself up and down along the folds of her dripping mound. He reveled in the lovely sounds she made, which was like music to his ears. He enjoyed teasing her, since she responded so well to him, as she rocked her hips to his subtle movements. He tentatively positioned his throbbing cock at her entrance, as he readied himself to take her.

"Take a deep breath." He instructed. Violet eagerly looked up at him, yet wore a dazed expression on her face. Before she could ask what he meant, Tate pushed his full length inside of her.

"A-ah!" She cried out. Tate leaned over her and gently placed a kiss along her lips to cover her cries of pain. He stayed perfectly still, waiting for her initial reaction to pass and allowing her to adjust to his size before he began moving. Violet's tears ran down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes tightly, digging her nails into his shoulders. She whimpered slightly, causing Tate to place butterfly kisses all over her face, assuring her that the pain would soon pass. He planted kisses along the side of her neck, suckling the tender skin. He found another sweet spot, and bit down harder on it, causing Violet to moan loudly.

Once the initial shock passed, Violet's pain was quickly replaced by a different feeling. She opened her eyes abruptly, taking in this new sensation, and adjusted her hips, causing him to move slightly deeper inside her. Tate grinned slyly and pushed himself above her, supporting his weight on his arms. He began to thrust into her, causing her to arch her back, not even bothering to restrain her cries of ecstasy. Lust glazed over Tate's eyes, as he began to pump faster, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filling the room. He forcefully grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, causing him to push even deeper inside her.

"Oh. God. Tate." Violet said, in between thrusts. It was impossible for her to form words when most of her breathing was focused on her screams of pleasure. Violet could feel a deep pressure inside the lower part of her stomach, and she whipped her head back, trembling as he continued to hit that particular sweet spot inside of her that was leaving her breathless. She attempted to meet his thrusts as she angled herself so he could fill her up completely, her nails raking down his back as she prepared for her release.

Tate quickened his pace, pumping in and out of her expertly, making sure to continuously hit that spot that was driving her insane. He looked down at her, enjoying the expression of pleasure she had on her face. Even though he had done this once before, with Violet, it was different. He did his best to make sure she enjoyed her first time and cared about how she felt. It was different because he was in love with her. Violet's walls began to tighten around him, and he soon realized that she was about to come. He gripped her hips tightly as he continued plowing into her with all his strength.

"Tate, I'm going to c-come." She tried to sound out. Tate grunted in response since his climax was also coming.

"Come with me." He breathed. Violet whipped her head back, her eyes rolling into her head as her inner walls convulsed, squeezing Tate deeper inside her, causing him to release as he filled her up with his seed. He pumped a few more times as Violet soon came to her climax, as she shuddered underneath him. Tate gently slid out of her, pulling the covers over them and brought her head against his chest.

They both stayed together, tied in each other's embrace. Tate propped his arm up and placed his head against it as he gazed longingly at the girl beside him.

"Did it hurt?" He asked her, softly. "The first time usually does."

Violet looked at him and smiled widely.

"No…it was intense."


End file.
